Just Another Day at Work
by fantasyaddict95
Summary: Bob Hughes has prohibited Luke and Reid from dating. Not wanting to give up his job or his quasi-boyfriend, Reid decides to continue a relationship with Luke in secret. Sometimes, though, it's just a little too hard to resist tempatation. Lure slash :
1. Chapter 1

One day at a particularly boring meeting involving Memorial's new neurology wing:

"Ah!" Luke Snyder gasped, surprised. Immediately, all eyes in the room flew to him. That is, except for one Dr. Reid Oliver, seated beside Luke, whose eyes remained facing forward. He had an amused little grin on his face.

"Anything wrong, Mr. Snyder?" asked Bob Hughes, in his usual fatherly way. Luke laughed nervously, inconspicuously trying to bat away Reid's roaming hand, which had been roaming just a bit too near Luke's crotch.

"No…no, Bob," Luke said lightly, struggling to hold the doctor's hand still, "Everything's fine."

Bob looked unconvinced.

"You gasped," he pointed out. Luke nodded slowly. He was sure his face was bright red.

"Yes, I..uh…thought I saw a bee. It caught me off guard." Chris Hughes, seated next to his father, cocked an eyebrow.

"A bee?"

"Yes!" Luke huffed, breathless from his efforts to restrain Reid's hand, "I…I don't like bees. I'm allergic." Bob was concerned, and he looked anxiously around the board room.

"That's not good," he said, "Where is the bee now, Mr. Snyder? We don't want to risk you having a reaction, after all." Luke suppressed a groan, and resisted the urge to glare at the source of his discomfort. With the strength of both hands, he had finally managed to pin Reid's hand down.

"I only thought I saw a bee, Dr. Hughes. No need to worry. Just go on with the meeting. Sorry I interrupted." Luke raised his palms towards Bob in a gesture of surrender and apology, but the moment he did, Reid's hand soared back to his groin. Slowly, it crawled up to the waistband of Luke's black suit pants. As it began to dip its way inside, slipping under Luke's boxers, Luke grabbed it, pushed it firmly to his chair, and sat on it. It wiggled under Luke's ass. Luke shifted, squashing it. He cursed his Italian tendencies.

Luckily, the others in the room didn't seem to notice anything more. They had returned to their meeting. A woman in navy business apparel was gesturing to a graph with a long wooden pointer. As all eyes were directed towards her, Luke took the opportunity to glower at Reid, doing his best to yell at him non-verbally. Reid only shrugged at Luke's livid stare, and he smiled tauntingly.

Luke could stand it no more.

"Excuse me? Dr. Hughes?" he called, and the attention of the room turned his way. The woman with the pointer crossed her arms and frowned irritably.

"What is it this time, Luke?" Bob asked wearily.

"Sorry to interrupt, sir…again, but can I please speak to Dr. Oliver outside? It'll only be a minute." Bob narrowed his eyes, glancing back and forth between the two of them. Luke tried to act natural. He smiled innocently. After a moment, Bob dropped his gaze and nodded.

"Alright," he said, and Luke immediately stood up. When Reid remained seated, Luke grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him to his feet. To Luke's dismay, Reid was still grinning. Luke dragged Reid to the door, pushed it open, and stormed out of the board room. Bob called after them:

"Just be back soon! You two are the most important members of this board!" Bob never got any response though, because by that time Luke, with Reid being pulled along behind, was already halfway down the fluorescent white-and-chrome hallway and out of earshot.

This going to be a 3-parter, with parts 2 and 3 up soon. It's my first Lure fanfic, so tell me what you guys think! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :) 3


	2. Chapter 2

Luke flew around the corner, and he didn't stop there either. He and Reid rounded that corner and the next, the soles of Luke's leather shoes clapping loudly against the linoleum floor. Luke was moving so fast that Reid stumbled to keep up. As his steam wore off though, Luke slowed his pace. He eventually settled on a deserted dead-end corridor where a few snack and soda machines were kept. The overhead light had burned out, so the area was shadowy. It was also quiet. All you could hear was the hum of the machines, and the glowing light of them cast colors across the faces of the two men.

Once they had stopped, Luke dropped Reid's hand like a hot potato and put his hands firmly on his own hips instead. Reid had his hands deep in his pockets, and he was still smiling sheepishly. Luke paced a few steps, pushed his sandy hair back with a swipe of his hand, and finally turned to face Reid. He inhaled and opened his mouth:

"Are you an idiot?" he shouted. The word echoed through the halls, and Luke winced.

"Shhh," said Reid, quite unnecessarily. Luke shot him a look.

"Are you an idiot?" he repeated, this time in a hissing whisper. Reid frowned, as though considering the question, and he leaned back against a wall.

"No. I don't think I am. After all, I do have a PhD in neurology and – "

"Can we please be serious, Reid? Please? Do you _not_ want to keep your job?"

"Of course I do…" Reid sighed.

"But?"

"But… I also want to keep you." There was a pause, and Luke managed a small smile. He walked over to join Reid at the wall. Reid was looking down and away, but when Luke, beside Reid, reached for his hand, Reid intertwined their fingers, as naturally as paper curls around flame. Luke rested his head on Reid's strong shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I know you do. And I'm glad you do. I just think we need to be more careful about hiding it. That's all. You know what Bob said."

"Do you think I give a shit about what Bob Hughes says? I am a world-class neurosurgeon and the head of this damn neurology wing! I'm a better doctor at thirty than he is at…what is he? Seventy? Eighty?"

"There's no need to be mean, Reid –" Luke intervened, and as Reid opened his mouth to interrupt, Luke added – "Even if it is true." Reid shut his mouth and scowled.

"My point is…Bob Hughes has no right to tell me what I can and can't do and who I can and can't see. It's my business and he'd do better to stay out of it. To think he was telling me a month ago that I should 'get into a relationship'…that it might 'help my bedside manner'. Well, that's laughable. Thanks _so much_ for the kind advice, Bob."

Luke smirked. He picked his head up and adjusted so that he could see Reid's face. He had his chin on his hands, which in turn lay on Reid's shoulder.

"Did he really say that to you?" Luke wondered.

"Yup! And look at him now. First relationship I've had in a long… _long_ time, and it's a nix, nope, no on Bob Hughes's end. Who'd of guessed?" he finished, bitter and sarcastic. Luke smiled sadly.

"He didn't say it out of spite, Reid. He does like you," Reid sneered at him disbelievingly, but he let Luke continue, "It's just because it's me. Since we're both on the board for the new wing."

"Yeah, and isn't that just great? I manage to fall for the one guy in Oakdale the hospital insists I can't have."

"I'm sure Bob thought it was for the best. Even if it is a stupid rule."

"That's an understatement. And, you know, I bet he wouldn't be giving us half as much trouble if we were a straight couple. The goddamn conservative bastard! But, then again, I probably shouldn't be saying that. Knowing this town you're probably third cousins… or your families get together during the summer to roast marshmallows and sing songs around a campfire." Luke's eyes widened a little upon hearing this outburst, and he maneuvered himself so that he was facing Reid, grasping the older man's shoulders. Luke forced Reid to make eye contact.

"Hey, hey," said Luke softly, "Why are you getting so worked up over this?"

"Why do you think, Luke? I've gotten this far. I don't want to lose you now." Reid was staring intensely at Luke, and Luke's heart went out to the man. He moved forward and hugged Reid tightly around the neck. Reid's arms wrapped around the other man's waist, and they stayed like that for a few moments, eyes closed.

"I know," Luke said quietly, "I know how stupid it is and I hate it just as much as you do. But…your career is important too. You love your job, and I couldn't stand to watch you throw it away like that." Reid was silent for a moment. Then, he separated himself from Luke and walked a few steps away. He breathed deeply and sniffed.

"Yeah," he said finally, "You're right. That was stupid….really stupid. I'm really fucking stupid, Luke!" He threw his hands up into the air and pushed them through his hair in exasperation.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Luke said consolingly, walking forward and placing a hand on Reid's arm, "It's not all bad. We're still going to keep seeing each other. Bob Hughes is not going to prevent that. We just need to be more careful, Reid. If anyone finds out about us…"

"We're screwed," Reid finished, "Yeah, I know." He sighed. "Jesus… I don't know what came over me before." Luke smiled, his face growing hot.

"Yeah, I meant to ask. What _was_ that back there, Reid?" he asked coyly. Reid shrugged, his eyes acquiring a mischievous glint.

"Sorry," he said, rather insincerely, "I found myself unable to control my hands."

Luke smirked, and he started to stroll leisurely forward, closing the space between him and the doctor.

"Oh, really?" he asked, "That sounds like a problem, Dr. Oliver. Maybe you should get that checked out."

"Already did, Mr. Snyder. Turns out I have a bad case of infatuation." Reid made an exaggerated frown that made Luke laugh.

"That's unfortunate," Luke said teasingly, "And who with?" Reid moved forward once more, close enough now that Luke could see the light freckles across the bridge of his nose.

"You," Reid whispered. Luke's breath caught.

"And, Dr. Oliver, is there any _treatment_ for this unfortunate disease?" he said, even quieter than Reid had.

"Well…" said Reid, and he leaned forward and pushed his lips to Luke's. Luke shuddered down to his toes, and he breathed Reid in, the simple but glorious scent of laundry detergent and lilac soap. He brought his hands up to Reid's head and began to work his fingers through the soft strands, pulling and tugging as they kissed. Reid moaned under Luke's mouth, grabbed him strongly around the waist with one arm, and brought their hips crashing together. Roughly, he pushed Luke back against the wall, and Luke gasped in pain and excitement. He attacked Reid's lips still more furiously, sliding his tongue between Reid's lips and exploring the new territory. Reid's tongue against his was rough, the rest of his mouth smooth and terrifically hot.

Reid ground his hips against Luke's, moving in slow, taunting circles, and Luke groaned, a deep, grumbling sound from the back of his throat. He matched Reid's motions, doubling the sensation. With the hand that wasn't grasping Luke's waist, Reid reached for Luke's belt, the metal buckle ice-cold on his fingertips. As Reid started to undo the belt, slipping its end slowly out from the loop, Luke turned his head abruptly sideways, breaking off their kiss. Reid stared at him, uncomprehending.

"What?" he gasped for breath, "What is it?"

"We can't do this now!" exclaimed Luke, "Are we crazy?" He was laughing a little. Reid thought about this for a moment. Luke's hair was mussed, his cheeks flushed with color, his pants partially undone. Reid didn't even want to know what he looked like. If there was any reason to suspect them _before_…

"Maybe we are crazy," Reid laughed, "I'm sorry… I'm just so hot for you right now. I don't think you understand how fucking horny I am right now." He brought his hands up from Luke's pants and contented himself with playing with the blonde's hair. He twirled locks of it around his fingers. Luke, still leaning against the wall, smiled.

"I think I have an idea."

"You look really sexy today. You're wearing that red jacket I like. It's too hard to resist." To prove his point, Reid leaned in and kissed Luke again, glorifying in the softness of his lips. After a moment, though, Luke placed both hands on Reid's chest and gently pushed him away.

"We should really get back," he said reluctantly, "They'll be wondering where we went."

"But I like it here. There's no one around. It's refreshing."

Luke's eyes widened a fraction, and he glanced shortly back the way they came.

"I _hope_ there's no one around," he said anxiously, "I haven't exactly been paying attention…you distracted me." Reid's devilish grin was back in a wink.

"Sorry," he said flippantly, "I'll try harder next time."

"Uh-huh, yeah, you better!" Luke scoffed, "I don't want to see you pull any more stunts like what happened before, Reid."

"Oh, please, you liked it."

Luke shot him an indignant look, his cheeks going pink.

"That-that has nothing to do with it," he stammered helplessly. Reid was laughing hysterically.

"You so did, you can't deny it! Come on, your blushing!" Luke was laughing too now, though he tried to hide it. He covered his face with his hands and stayed like that until he could contain himself. Finally, he looked up at Reid.

"Tell you what," Luke said to him, in all seriousness, "You do want to keep your job, right?" Reid raised his eyebrows at Luke.

"Do you _know _me? Of course I do," he said. Luke nodded.

"I thought so. And if that's the case, then you have to – _we _have to promise that we'll try our best to keep this a secret. We have to, Reid. There's nothing else to do. We'll get through it somehow… Can you promise me?" Luke looked to Reid, pleading for his support. Reid sighed, shut his eyes tightly, and very slowly, he nodded. He opened his eyes and met Luke's forceful gaze.

"Okay. I promise." Luke smiled gratefully and took Reid's hands in his.

"Thank you," he stressed, giving the hands a little squeeze. Reid stared down them.

"So, Luke, when am I going to see you?" he asked, "If no one's supposed to know." Reid allowed himself a little joking smile, "I've never been in a 'secret' relationship before. I'm not exactly familiar with what's customary…You should give me a few pointers." Luke laughed, and hit Reid teasingly on the arm. He had, of course, told Reid about the whole Ameera fiasco with Noah.

"Oh, shut up!" he jeered, "But… I do think I have a few ideas." Reid raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really?" he asked, intrigued.

"Yup. When do you get off work?" Luke tapped Reid's chest playfully.

"Uh… six. About an hour. Why? What did you have in mind?"

"When you get off... meet me in Room 239," Luke confided. Reid cocked his head.

"That's a check-up room. Why do you want to meet in there?" Luke smiled secretively.

"Because I know for a fact that no one is booked for an appointment there tonight…and I have a spare key." He pulled a big heavy brass key from his back pocket and held it out for Reid to examine.

"How'd you manage that?" Reid asked, impressed.

"I have connections," Luke joked.

"Clearly!" Reid laughed, "Sounds like a plan." He leaned up close to Luke again, pushing him back against the wall, hands on his shoulders. Luke's hands snaked up around Reid's strong torso to his shoulder blades. He pulled Reid into him and they kissed one last time, hungry and passionate, and ending far too soon.

"See you later, then," Luke said breathlessly.

"Definitely." Reid backed up and grabbed Luke's hand, "Let's head back. They probably think we died." Laughing, Luke agreed.

They strode back down the corridor from which they came, hand in hand. Or, at least until they saw a nurse. Then, hands were hastily returned to pockets, and the secret couple exchanged a quick coded glance, grinning. They arrived outside the board room once more, and Reid hastily stopped Luke, with an apologetic smile.

"Hey, before we go in, fix your hair, okay?"

* * *

And here is part two! Thanks to everyone whose read, reviewed, favorited, story-alerted, author-alerted, etc etc. I appreciate and love you all! Hope you like the new installment. I'm pretty happy with it, so I hope you will be to. Enjoy! :)


End file.
